warriors_novelsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bramblestar
|pastaffie=LionClan (Modern) |namest=Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: Senior Warrior: Deputy: Leader: |namesl=Bramblekit Bramblepaw Brambleclaw Brambleclaw Brambleclaw Bramblestar |familyt=Mate: Daughters: Sons: Father: Mother: Sister: Half Brothers: Half Sister: Foster Sons: Foster Daughter: |familyl=Squirrelflight Sparkpaw, Dandelionkit Alderpaw, Juniperkit Tigerstar Goldenflower Tawnypelt Swiftpaw, Hawkfrost, Tadpole Mothwing Lionblaze, Jayfeather Hollyleaf |mentor=Firestar |apps=Berrynose |position1=Deputy |precededby1=Graystripe |succeededby1=Squirrelflight |position2=Leader |precededby2=Firestar |succeededby2=none |livebooks = Secrets of the Clans, Battles of the Clans, Tallstar's Revenge, Forest of Secrets, Tigerclaw's Fury, Rising Storm, A Dangerous Path, The Darkest Hour, Firestar's Quest, The Heart of a Warrior, Midnight, Moonrise, Dawn, Starlight, Twilight, Sunset, Leafpool's Wish, The Sight, Dark River, Outcast, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, Hollyleaf's Story, The Fourth Apprentice, Mistystar's Omen, Fading Echoes, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Dovewing's Silence, Bramblestar's Storm, The Apprentice's Quest, The Ultimate Guide }} Bramblestar is a big, broad-shouldered, muscular, dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes, glossy fur, long, curved claws, and a long scar on his shoulder. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Tallstar's Revenge Firestar's Quest Bramblestar's Storm In the Original Arc Forest of Secrets Rising Storm A Dangerous Path The Darkest Hour In the New Prophecy Arc Midnight Moonrise Dawn Starlight Twilight Sunset In the Power of Three Arc The Sight Dark River Outcast Eclipse Long Shadows Sunrise In the Omen of the Stars Arc The Fourth Apprentice Fading Echoes Night Whispers Sign of the Moon The Forgotten Warrior The Last Hope In the A Vision of Shadows Arc The Apprentice's Quest In the Ravenpaw's Path Arc The Heart of a Warrior In the The Lost Warrior Arc The Lost Warrior In the Field Guide Arc Secrets of the Clans Cats of the Clans Battles of the Clans The Ultimate Guide In the Short Stories and Plays After Sunset: The Right Choice? Beyond the Code: Brightspirit's Mercy Ultimate Leader Election: Firestar In the Novellas Tigerclaw's Fury Leafpool's Wish Hollyleaf's Story Mistystar's Omen : Dovewing's Silence Trivia *Bramblestar is the spitting image of Tigerstar and Hawkfrost. *Bramblestar's appearance was based on that of Cherith's pet cat, Bramble. Additionally, the dedication of ''A Dangerous Path reads "To the real Bramblepaw", which refers to him. *Bramblestar's warrior name, Brambleclaw, was chosen in honor of his father, Tigerclaw. *In The Heart of a Warrior, Bramblestar is called Bramblepaw by Ravenpaw, even though he would have had his warrior name already, because Leafkit and Squirrelkit were already born. *He has SkyClan blood, because his father is a descendant of Gorseclaw. *On the cover of Midnight, ''Bramblestar is mistakenly shown with green eyes.Revealed on the cover of ''Midnight (Book) *Vicky has stated that Bramblestar probably cannot forgive Squirrelflight. However, this statement proves to be false, as Bramblestar forgives Squirrelflight in The Last Hope. **It was then revealed by Kate that Bramblestar and Squirrelflight reconciled their relationship after the events of The Last Hope and became mates again.Revealed on Kate's official blog However, this was contradicted in "Confidential Notes", saying that Bramblestar and Squirrelflight could never be mates, but she will remain his deputy.Revealed in Confidential Notes But in Bramblestar's Storm, that is proven to be incorrect as they become mates again. *Vicky says that Squirrelflight didn't tell Bramblestar about Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf not being theirs because she wanted Bramblestar to love the kits as if they were his own.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook *Despite the fact that Thornclaw is speaking with Blackstar in Fading Echoes, Bramblestar is shown speaking in Night Whispers. *In Bramblestar's Storm, Bramblestar says that Dewnose, Snowbush, and Ambermoon are the first cats he made apprentices. This is wrong, since Lilyheart and Seedpaw are older than Cloudtail's and Brightheart's litter, and should have been made apprentices before the three cats between The Last Hope and Bramblestar's Storm. Vicky has said the reason for this will be explained in'' Dovewing's Silence''. This was never touched upon, however. *Bramblestar chose Squirrelflight as his deputy to show his respect and loyalty towards her.Revealed on Kate's blog *Kate had "never forgiven Bramblestar for stealing the deputyship from Graystripe" and said that his ruthless ambition has always appalled her.Revealed on Kate's Blog **She also said that if she were to write the storyline, she would make Firestar choose Graystripe as the deputy instead, then later make Graystripe give up his deputyship for the good of the Clan. She also feels that Graystripe never got a chance to show off his true nobility.Revealed on Kate's Blog *When Bramblestar stood up for Hollyleaf, calling Ashfur's death a mistake, it was revealed by Vicky that he had never actually seen Hollyleaf kill Ashfur - he was just making the best deduction he could.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Character Pixels Family Members Mate: :Squirrelflight: Daughter: :Sparkpaw:Revealed on Kate's blog :Dandelionkit: Sons: :Alderpaw: :Juniperkit: Father: :Tigerstar: Mother: :Goldenflower: Sister: :Tawnypelt: Half-Brothers: :Hawkfrost: :Tadpole: :Swiftpaw: Half-Sister: :Mothwing: Half-Sibling: :Unnamed kit: Status Unknown Grandmothers: :Leopardfoot: :Speckletail: Great-Grandfather: :Adderfang: Great-Grandmothers: :Swiftbreeze: :Sweetbriar: :Harepounce: Great-Great-Grandmother: :Flashnose: Aunts: :Nightkit: :Mistkit: Half-Aunt: :Mistlekit: Uncle: :Lionheart: Half-Uncle: :Snowkit: Great-Uncles: :Patchpelt: :Redtail: Great-Aunts: :Spottedleaf: :Willowpelt: :One-eye: Great-Great-Great-Aunt: :Daisytoe: Nephews: :Tigerheart: :Flametail: Niece: :Dawnpelt: Grandniece: :Sleekpaw: Grandnephew: :Juniperpaw: Grandniece/nephew: :Strikepaw: Cousins: :Sandstorm: :Darkstripe: :Sootfur: :Rainwhisker: :Sorreltail: :Longtail: :Graystripe: :Runningwind: :Mousefur: :Squirrelflight: :Leafpool: :Molepaw: :Cinderheart: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Stormfur: :Feathertail: :Briarlight: :Blossomfall: :Bumblestripe: :Lionblaze: :Jayfeather: :Hollyleaf: :Molewhisker: :Cherryfall: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: :Pine That Clings to Rock: :Fernsong: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Thornclaw:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Cinderpelt: :Brackenfur: :Brightheart: :Dewnose: :Ambermoon: :Snowbush: :Whitewing: :Dovewing: :Ivypool: :Leafkit: :Honeykit: :Larkkit: :Goosefeather: :Moonflower: :Bluestar: :Snowfur: :Mistystar: :Mosskit: :Stonefur: :Whitestorm: :Reedwhisker: :Perchkit: :Pikepaw: :Primrosepaw: Distant Ancestors: :Cloudstar: :Gorseclaw: :Birdflight: :Spottedpelt: |''See more''}} References and Citations Category:The Ultimate Guide characters Category:Males Category:Main Character Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Leader Category:Bramblestar's Storm characters Category:The Apprentice's Quest characters